


Hello Gorgeous

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avril and Scabior had met three times during the war—in a small village, in the Malfoy dungeon, and after the Battle of Hogwarts. They'd never thought they'd be fighting each other when they were younger, but everyone's born with a monster inside them and Scabior's had a loud voice. Will they be forced to kill each other in the end? Three-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Gorgeous

Scabior liked to think that he was the type of man to notice things—he _is_ a snatcher after all, and they get paid to bring idiots in. The cute little brunette he's been chasing for the last two months is no exception, but she always seemed to slip out of his grasp at the last second. Sitting in a darkened corner of the mostly empty pub gave him a good vantage point to watch from without others seeing him, that's when he found her again. She's a tiny little thing, her head just barely reached his chest and he knew from experience that she had to stand on her tiptoes to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

Her hair hangs loose down her back in soft curls, silky smooth and so easy to tangle his hands in; her eyes such a pale blue they could be mistaken for grey. His favorite feature is her lips, full and perfect for kissing—they looked even better bruised. Yes, Avril Michaelis is a witch he couldn't wait to snatch and this time he won't let her get away. His gaze follows her as she moves from the entrance to the bar, leaving a trail of water behind her. Anyone sane would be scrambling to find a dry place to sleep tonight, the storm raging on wouldn't be done anytime soon.

"What'll ye have," the bartender asks in his gruff voice. Avril shakes her head, sitting on a stool with her back to the burly man so she can survey the pub's occupants. There weren't very many people tonight, just a handful of people that got caught in the storm while going through the town. The overlarge green coat she wears covers whatever lay underneath, but Scabior doesn't have to use his imagination to know what her clothing hides. He's felt her soft skin, tasted parts of her no other had the opportunity to. It's a shame that a pureblood like herself would side with the mudbloods.

"Are there any other places to stay," she asks the bartender after a few minutes, her accent barely discernible anymore. She was a transfer student, moving from the States to London during her fourth year.

"Not in this storm, girlie." She nods, standing and walking out quickly, like she had somewhere important to be. He gives her a head start before getting to his feet and striding out is the storm after her. It's let up a little bit, but not enough for him to find her easily. Blinking the rain out of his eyes, Scabior starts in the direction he'd seen her take moments before. He finds her after fifteen minutes of using the guess and hope method, her head and shoulders hunched forward against the cold as she sprints towards the woods at the edge of the town. He grins, picking up his pace to catch up with her.

"Gotcha," he shouts, following the wooded path to a dead end, chains shooting out his wand and wrapping around a tree where Avril should be standing. What the hell, had he taken a wrong turn after all? Just as he was about to turn and find her trail again, he feels the tip of a wand resting against the back of his neck.

"Hello, gorgeous," a feminine voice whispers in his ear, their breasts pressing against his back. "Did you miss me so much that you thought you had to chain me up?" She laughs, pressing her wand against him firmly. "Kinky, Scabior, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well, you know me, I'll try anything once."

"I'm sure." Her teasing tone has disappeared, replaced with a cold fury. "A snatcher, huh? It suites a little weasel like you." Scabior rolls his eyes, wishing he'd never gotten involved with her before he'd been taken away to Azkaban. She's more trouble than she's worth. "Give me your wand."

"You want it, you'll have to take it, sweet 'eart." She scoffs, pushing him up against a tree with his wand hand trapped above his head. He smirks despite the fact that his face was being squished. "Is that the best you can do, then? Pathetic." He watches her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the right time to strike. "Deprimo," he whispers, a wind rushing from his wand and knocking Avril on her ass. She lets out a sharp cry, cut off when she lands a few feet away with no air in her lungs. "Next time you push someone around, make sure you took their wand first."

He walks over to her, kicking her wand away before she had the chance to grab it and placing one booted foot on her chest to keep her where she is. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she tries to force air back into her lungs. "B-b," she stutters, unable to finish the word as she hits his leg to try and move it. "Bastard!" Scabior smirks, putting his wand in his coat pocket. _This is going to be fun_. Avril wiggles under his boot, trying in vain to get away. "Let me go!"

"Not quite yet, Avril." He moves his foot and hauls her to her feet, pinning her against a tree with one hand on her throat. "It's my turn to play." Her eyes widen a little as he looks her over, hands alternating between pulling at his arm and pushing at his chest. _She was stronger than this when she was fifteen_! Using his free hand, he unbuttons her large overcoat. The clothes underneath are her usual—a plain sweater and pants that would help her blend into a large crowd easily if she had reason to. The clothing was tight on her, not fitting as well as it could have so it was probably stolen. "What have we here?" Settled between her breasts is a simple amulet made of amber with a Scarab beetle sealed within it, a chain of braided silver and gold keeping it around her neck. What was that old song she enjoyed singing when we were younger? " _Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady_ ," he sings mockingly, ripping the necklace from her neck and shoving it in his pocket for later. It'd fetch a nice price if he went to the right person.

"Give it back!"

"I don't think so." He grins down at her, almost pitying the girl for the upbringing she had. If she'd been raised with the proper family instead of mudblood sympathizers, she wouldn't be in this mess. "Maybe I'll let you keep a bit longer if you do some'fing for me, girlie."

"How about I kill you and take it back anyway," she threatens, hatred making her pale eyes seem to glow. "How would you like that, Snatcher?" Scabior laughs hard at that, loosening his grip on her ever so slightly. She growls, bringing her knee up sharply and connecting with his groin. The breath leaves Scabior's lungs in whoosh, the man collapsing to the ground with a pained gasp. Avril drops to her knees beside him, digging around in his coat for the necklace and her wand while all he could do was pray to God that she hadn't caused permanent damage.

"Little wench," he groans, latching onto her ankle and sending her toppling to the ground for the second time in the past ten minutes. This time he straddles her waist, giving her no way to escape that he could see. "Oh, you're going to wish you'd been nicer to me, Michaelis!"

"I seriously doubt that!" Scabior backhands her with enough force to set the world spinning and a dull throbbing to begin in his knuckles. "Is that how you make yourself feel strong, by beating the shit out of women?" Never had Scabior met someone who could make him so angry and aroused in the same instant, Avril having an immediate effect on him. He bends down until his nose is pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent and letting the breath out slowly, delighting when he feels Avril shiver beneath him. "Get off me," she breathes, her eyes darkening with either lust or anger. He chuckles, nipping at the spot he knew turned her to putty in his hands, just beneath her jawline. Avril lets out a shaky moan, her hands fisting in his tangled hair.

"That's more like it." His breath ghosts against the sensitive skin of her neck, a smirk playing on his lips as she closes her eyes, her lips parted slightly. Taking advantage, he covers her mouth with his, his tongue exploring the warm cavern of her mouth, groaning when he feels her return the favor ardently. She tugs him closer to her, adjusting beneath him so that she could grind against his leg. It seems this little confrontation had aroused her just as much as it had him. "Good girl." She leans her head back, letting him push her sweater and bra up just enough to bear her breasts to his searing gaze. They aren't especially big, but he enjoyed them all the same—the pale orbs fitting perfectly I his calloused hands.

"God," she gasps, already working on unbuttoning her pants while he did the same to his own, his lips barely leaving her skin to keep her in this haze of emotions. "S-Scabior, please." He grins down at her, taking in her pleading expression, the wanton way she arched her back to give him a good view of her chest. "Don't make me wait when you want this just as bad as I do."

And he did, God did he want this. It's been far too long since he had a decent fuck and Avril is ripe for the taking. Aching, he grabs her hips tightly and pulls her closer to him, sheathing himself in her warmth. He lets out a grunt, burying his face in the valley between her breasts, licking and biting the flesh as he moves against her. "Mm, just like I remember." Avril's hands find themselves under his layers of clothing, her sharp nails clawing down the flesh of his back. "Jesus Christ!" Avril grins down at him when she flips them over so that she's the one on top.

"No, it's just me." Her voice has taken on a sultry quality that nearly made Scabior explode then and there. She closes her eyes, riding him for all she was worth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure. Scabior slams his head into the ground, holding onto her hips in a bruising grip, moving her faster and harder against him as he matched her thrust for thrust before rolling on top of her again.

"Moan for me, Avril," he growls in her ear, teeth clenched tightly as he fights off his climax. Avril's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her as her muscles milk him of everything he has. "Moan my name."

"Scabior," she shouts, both of them tumbling into that bottomless abyss where the pleasure never ended and they had nothing to do but fall—Scabior nearly collapsing completely on top of the much smaller woman beneath him. It takes him a moment to come down from the high, but when he does he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. Avril has her clothing in place, the amber necklace back around her throat and her wand in her hand. She must have grabbed it while he'd been distracted by more pleasurable pursuits.

"Don't you dare—" his words dies in his throat, agonizing pain rippling through his body as she slowly backs away, keeping her pale eyes on his writhing, half-naked form. The whispered Cruciatus Curse doing its job splendidly and keeping him breathless on the leaf-strewn ground.

"It was nice chatting with you, but I'm afraid I have to be going now." She giggles, skipping away and letting the pain slowly work its way out of his system. Avril Michaelis had disappeared again, but he would manage to snatch her one of these days and when he did, he would pay her back ten-fold.


	2. Hello Lovely

Screams echoed loudly in the dungeon, bouncing off stone walls and back to the source, amplifying as another cut adorns pale flesh. They had been at it for hours, forcing scream after scream from her sore throat; torturing the woman in any way they could remember, but she still refused to tell them anything of use. She had endured this sort of thing before during the first wizarding war, and this was no different. Their methods remained the same and she just had to close her eyes and imagine herself far away from here. Still, it was getting hard to breathe between screams and she could taste blood.

"Tell us what we want to know and this will stop," Lucius drawls, not even breathing hard. "You're a Pureblood and a good spy, the Dark Lord could use your talents."

"No," she ground out, her entire body shaking in excruciating pain. Betraying the rebel side would mean betraying her little sister, and she couldn't do that while Harry Potter, while hope, was still alive and fighting. There was a sound of shuffling feet outside the door and Lucius is called away before he could start again. Avril takes the opportunity to relax as well as she could, letting out a sharp gasp of pain when a booted foot delivers a blow to her side. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but it was enough to drive the air out of her lungs. She glances up, expecting to see Lucius or one of the other Death Eaters, but it was a Snatcher standing over her. His dark brown hair was tangled and falling out of a ponytail, his was slim yet strong, and dressed in mismatched clothing, and he had a streak of dark red in his hair.

"Hello, lovely," Scabior greets with a malicious grin. "So, how'd you get yourself caught by this bunch?"

"For starters, they didn't want to hump like bunnies when they took me down." Scabior rolls his eyes, pulling out his wand and pointing it down at me. "Don't tell me you're still upset over-" A scream is ripped from her throat as the Cruciatus Curse hits her hard, making her body writhe on the cold floor, muscles tightening and her body beginning to convulse the longer Scabior holds it. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she could only feel the excruciating pain shooting through every nerve ending. When he finally let it up, she was a sobbing mess, her body twitching in places as the pain starts to ebb.

"Yeah, just a little upset, Avril." She had no witty remark this time, she could barely focus on anything as she tried to regain her breath. She's felt the unforgivable curse before when she and Barty were practicing it their seventh year, but it hadn't lasted nearly as long as Scabior's, and it wasn't anywhere near as painful. She never noticed Scabior moving until he was forcing her onto her back and pressing his wand under her chin. "Ya know, if you'd just turned yourself in, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes I would." Her voice was hoarse from the hours of screaming, but he could still understand her. "But at least I never betrayed my beliefs." Scabior scoffs, grabbing the front of her bloody top and hauling her to her feet. "Your mother's disappointed in you, Scabior." He slams her up against a wall, obviously taking perverse pleasure in the pained grunt he receives. Avril's eyes close briefly, trying to push the constant pain to the back of her mind and only partly succeeding. "You father-"

"My father's been dead a long time, so don't you dare talk about 'im!"

"He was killed by Fenrir, the werewolf that you've been following around like an obedient dog!" He backhands her, his anger clouding his control and the Kudo ring on his finger opening up a cut on her face. "Is that what you do now? Hurt people when they tell you the truth because you're too guilt-ridden to face it?"

"You know what the Dark Lord's gonna do to you? 'E's gonna break you, then put you under the Imperious Curse, and then send you out to spy for 'im. You'll be forced to kill your little sister if you get near her, 'e'll make you do it with your bare hands. You won't be the same person, so I suggest you stop with the remarks."

"He won't get the chance," Avril snarls, jerking her knee up into his groin and making him double over. Hurting like hell, Avril runs as well as she can over to the far wall where a window was, jumping desperately to reach it only to have Scabior tackle her to the ground. _No!_ She struggles violently against him, but Scabior is stronger than she is, and easily holds her down. "Let me go!"

"Listen to me!" Tears of frustration leak out and make her wounds sting as her body begins to weaken further. She's been down here for two days, without food or water, and with someone torturing her almost constantly. Every now and again, she'd pass out from the pain, but she was always brought back before she had a chance to rest. "I'm not gonna let them do this to ya."

"What?" She goes completely still, staring up at the man she's known most of her life in confusion. He looked as frustrated as she felt as he sat on her stomach, running a hand over his face as though to wipe the Snatcher facade away.

"Believe it or not, I _am_ a human being, Avril, and I _did_ love you at one point." His shoulders slump a little and he tucks his wand inside his coat as he rolls off of her and lays on the ground beside her. "I don't love you anymore, you don't love me anymore, but that doesn't mean I like the thought of you bein' tortured like this."

"You were going to turn me in to the Ministry, this would have happened anyway..."

"No, I was goin' to turn you over to your cousin. Tonks would've kept you safe and I would've said that I never found you." Avril's head was spinning and her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she thought about what he said. She shakes her head, unable to come up with something to say that would fill the silence. "Part of the Order's waitin' for you in that hedge maze that Malfoy's so proud of."

"What will you tell the others?"

"You got your hands on a wand and stunned me before making a run for it. You can apparate from the center of the maze, that's how the Dark Lord makes his grand entrances when 'e stops by."

"Why are you doing this, Scabior?" He shrugs, pulling out Avril's wand and handing it to her. "You're going to get tortured if you let me do this."

"I s'pose I could do with a little encouragement." Gingerly, Avril gets to her knees and presses a chaste kiss on Scabior's lips, both of them closing their eyes to savor the last bit of contact they might have for a while. Despite what Scabior said, Avril did still love him in her own twisted way. He was manipulated into helping Voldemort during the first war, and he was doing this now because the Death Eaters broke him out of Azkaban, so he didn't really have much of a choice. "Goodbye, lovely." Avril stands and points her wand at the Snatcher, muttering the stunning spell before using his unconscious body as a step stool in order to climb out the window. She meets Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the maze like Scabior had said, Avril stowing her wand away in the waistband of her jeans before grasping the arms of the men on either side of her.

As the alarm sounded and people began to scream that a prisoner was missing, Avril felt pressure on all sides as she and the other two disapparated from Malfoy manor.


	3. Goodbye Beautiful

Avril made her way slowly through the wreckage, clutching at her side and wincing with every breath she took. The battle had been a hard one, grievous losses on all sides, but it was over now and Avril had someone she needed to find before she could rest. Her sister was safe in the Slytherin common room, Harry Potter was still alive, and Voldemort had died—she’d seen the death, a human one that seemed to strange considering all of his theatrics.

She finally collapsed next to a body, the red streak dull compared to the crimson blood painting the body’s face and the pale flesh revealed by jagged holes in a shirt and pants. “H-hello, beautiful,” the man stutters, lips shaking like the rest of his body, the pain no doubt agonizing after falling from the bridge that led into Hogwarts. She couldn’t imagine how horrible that must have been, but she doubted he could imagine how she felt either.

“Miss me so much that you thought you had to invade Hogwarts,” she inquires, sitting down next to him. Scabior lets out a hoarse laugh, reaching out an unsteady hand to cover her own. “You look awful.”

“You don’t look so great yourself, Avril.” While his injuries stemmed from the bridge being blown to pieces right under his feet, sending him plummeting to the land several feet below with debris raining down on him, Avril’s came from a bad fight with Bellatrix Lestrange until a small army of House Elves helped fight against the wicked bitch. Her hair was stuck to her face and matted in places from the blood, her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, she was sure she had at least three broken ribs and a collapsed lung.

“We won.”

“Good, the Dark Lord wouldn’t have made a good leader.”

“Voldemort,” Avril corrects absently, staring down at Scabior. “He’s dead now and he can’t hurt anyone.”

“Our…. Our daughter?”

“Safe.” According to all documents and birth records, Ella was Avril’s little sister, unexpectedly conceived during their parent’s anniversary and born during one of the worst storms in Britain’s history. In all reality, Avril and Scabior had been teenagers, unable to take care of the baby, so Avril’s parents had stepped in with their numerous connections to make sure the child was announced as theirs.

Scabior had fought like hell to get visitations, but even Avril had been forced to claim Ella as only her baby sister. Unexpected, but wanted all the same—a little miracle in everyone’s minds.

“What’s she like, Avril?”

“She looks just like you.” Avril could feel tears stinging her eyes as she thought of the little girl that was waiting for Avril’s parents to come pick her up, probably expecting Avril to come waltzing through the door like she had on several occasions, but Avril Michaelis doubted she’d ever walk again. Breathing was becoming harder to do, so she lay down next to Scabior with a wince, feeling one of his hands covering hers as she rested her head on his chest. “Same dark hair, same beautiful gray eyes, same fiery personality that kept her on Trelawney’s bad side whenever they ran into each other.”

“That’s my girl.”

“I wanted you to see her before you were taken away, but Mother forbid it.” The tears stung the wounds on her face, but she pushed that to the back of her mind as she focused on Scabior’s warmth. “What happened to us, Scabior? We used to be so close, so good.”

“Wasn’t it you who said that everyone is born a monster and it all depends on the person whether they act on it or not? My monster won and yours might have reared its head, but our daughter is still good.”

“She’s the best thing we’ve put in this world.” Avril’s breaths were little more than gasps now and the edges of her vision her tinged with black as her heart beat faster to keep blood flowing to her brain. “I still love you, Scabior.”

“Love you too, darling.”

His chest stopped moving soon after that, no breaths stirring the dark hair on her head as she stared out at the rubble. The world was safer now that the Death Eaters were killed or captured, the school and lives could be rebuilt, her baby girl could be raised without worrying about people attacking her school again. For the first time in years, Avril felt completely relaxed enough to close her eyes without observing every square inch of her surroundings.

And then Avril was gone, too.


End file.
